Nightmares
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: When Beast Boy has a nightmare, he goes to Raven's room to prove it wrong and calm himself. What will he find there? What is causing this Titan-wide phenomenon? T, for mild cursing in later chapters.


_**Hi again, everyone. This may or may not end up as a multi chapter fanfiction. Reviews will keep it going (I won't give a limit on how many, I'll just say that the more people who adore it, the more chapters I'll post), and lack thereof will end it abruptly. Thank you for reading, everyone! Each and every one of you inspires me.**_

_**I know most of you are probably wondering why I haven't cranked out another chapter of EmoUni, Sixlets, Dark-Hunters or Lips, huh? Well, funny story. I spent the night with a friend of mine and managed to beg my way into staying for three days and nights. Fun, right? Well, after that, I went to the only place I have internet (my grandma's house), and my stepmom, who wouldn't let me bring my beloved laptop to my friend's house, had forgotten my laptop at home, and seeing as each of those stories are more than halfway through chapter two, I didn't want to start from scratch. And I'm sorry to torture people farther, but the second chapter for Dark-Hunters is already complete. Please don't be mad at me–it's not my fault. But I will publish them as soon as I can. Consider this an 'I'm sorry, everyone', and also a promise that there is more to come.**_

~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n

Beast Boy woke with a start, his heart pounding. "Rae," he whispered, and was off to her room, shaking as the feelings withing him almost took over and made him run. He morphed into a fly and went under the door, changing back to watch his enchantress sleep. His heartbeat steadied, and his instincts soothed themselves as he leaned over her, brushing ink-black hair from her face, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. His Raven was safe, his turtledove wasn't hurt... his nightmares were just that, nothing more.

He turned around, about to phase to another bug, when a tired, suddenly childlike voice murmured, "Beast Boy?" He cringed, and faced her again, completely prepared for the beating of his life. "Beast Boy, I'm scared... They want to hurt me... I don't want them to hurt me..." Whoa, his Raven was scared? He walked over to her, and the next time she spoke, he realized she was crying, even though she was half-asleep. "Please don't let them hurt me..." He sat down and put his arms around her, shocked when she fisted his white tank top.

"Please don't let them hurt me...," she sobbed, irrational and afraid in her sleepy stupor. He was almost scared for a moment–this wasn't the strong, selfless girl he knew! This was a panicked, scared twenty-two-year-old, the polar opposite of his Rae. He hated seeing her like this, hated seeing her scared... So he held her tight, pulling her over into his lap and rocking her back and forth gently, petting her hair and whispering, "I'm here, Rave. I'm always here. They can't get you when I'm with you, I'll protect you... Bedaar, liefling, bedaar..."

She nodded, and buried her face in his chest, whimpering, "Please don't leave me alone against them again, Garfield..." He looked down at her and moved so they were laying back against her pillows, curled up as she clung to him. "I'll stay here, Rae. We're not needed anywhere else, so I'll stay." She whispered, "Thank you, Gar...," and nuzzled closer, needing his support. He kept running his fingers through her hair as she snoozed against his chest, thanking God that she wasn't angry, and thanking God that he'd been there when she woke up.

Raven woke feeling wonderful. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something just felt... right this morning. She nuzzled into her body pillow, and was surprised when it chuckled, "Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," and held her closer. She looked up, amethyst eyes meeting forest green. "I'm glad you slept well the rest of the night–you worried me for a second there," our favorite nineteen-year-old Changeling said happily, and Raven decided waking up in his arms wasn't half bad. She rested her head on his chest again, still drowsy, and turned him the most lovely shade of brown (_**A/N: he's green, so when he blushes, he should turn brown, because green and red make brown. See my logic?)**_

"Why were you in my room last night?" she asked, but seeing the fear in his eyes (fear of being killed) sighed, "Nevermind. I'm... just glad you were." She stayed in his arms until her alarm went off, them phased him from her room to his own, not wanting awkward questions from the other Titans. Once he was gone, she let out a dissatisfied grumble, and murmured, "This room is too quiet without him." Then, for a long, long time, she lay in her bed, trying to remember her nightmare in detail, trying to remember what had freaked her out so terribly. She was, after all, Raven, and she didn't, as the Changeling might say, 'scare easy'. She would discover what was frightening her, and she would have it taken care of, for the team's safety if not her own.

~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n

_**What has Raven freaked out so bad? What exactly happened in BB's dream? Will Cyborg ever eat tofu? (Aww, come on, bk, you have to admit it would be funny)... Find out next time on Total...Drama...Action!–oh, wait, wrong announcer guy! *tells Chris to go, takes the mic myself* Find out in the next, much more eventful instalment of...Nightmares.**_

_**Peace, Love, and Animals,**_

_**ILF (soon to be MelodiousBloodshed)**_

_**Please review! It feeds my inner writer (not to mention my ego and inner insanity, which are both kind of important to my writing process.)**_


End file.
